Only Normal
by IndonesianElephant
Summary: To Riku, these feelings were only normal. drabble. please read the A.N. inside.


**This is just a drabble that's kinda basically a summary for a story I was just now (literally, just now) thinking about. Took me less than ten minutes and I'm sure it shows. Probably littered with grammar and wording errors and typos. But I figure 'eh, I'm not updating anything else at the moment...might as well throw this out there too.' And it's complete so you don't have to worry about waiting for it to be updated! 8D Sorry about the lack of updates, btw. School and life kicked my ass and did over nine thousand points of damage, so I'm still recovering. Hope you at least like this a little. e.e; This will probably be replaced with the actual story it's modeled after, depending on how much publicity it gets (If enough people like this, I'll just put up the story seperate). **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

When Sora was five and Riku was six, they bathed together. They'd bathed together much longer than that, and even when the adults told them they'd need to stop soon because they were growing boys and growing boys didn't bathe together, Riku couldn't stop himself from enjoying some time with Sora, his best friend. But this particular time when he'd seen Sora, smiling brightly and swatting at a rubber duck, the thought that Sora was actually really cute seemed only normal to him. After all, girls were cute, right? Even though Sora was a boy, he looked like a girl...so it was only normal.

When Sora and Riku were ten and eleven respectively, Riku had taken to holding Sora's hand. He didn't know why he took so much comfort in the brunet's presence, why he so enjoyed the feel of those dainty hands in his own. But he liked holding his mama's hand, and she liked holding his. This was the same, right? So, with no one to correct him (and Sora's obvious enjoyment egging him on), Riku thought this as only normal.

When, even at the ages of seventeen and sixteen, Riku and Sora still slept over one another's houses, coating their nails in clear polish that they'd chip off before school and watching cheesy Japanese and Spanish soap operas, Riku's mind supplied that it was only normal. This was just another way to vent his stress, right? Granted, it didn't require him getting sweaty and stinky as most other males his age, but it was a guilty pleasure he could share with Sora alone, and that was enough to dissipate his doubts. Besides, girls did this, right? What stopped guys from doing it too? Only a normal occurance.

When Sora and Riku were in college, and hadn't gotten to be in the same dorm, Riku gave no second thought to how quickly he'd bribed Sora's to-be roommate into switching with him. Sora was his best friend, and it was just the instinct to protect him that he'd had so long that caused him to act this way. Also, the fact that his skin crawled and his heart ached at the thought of someone other than himself beside Sora at night sent off no warning bells in his head. After all, Sora was such a gentle, trusting creature, wouldn't anyone feel the need to protect him? The feelings were only normal.

And so when Riku lay in his bed beside Sora's that night, twisting and turning as he dreamed of tanned hands roaming his body and bright azure looking up at him and his hands tangling in chocolate colored hair and a soft voice purring "Riku...", Riku's mind immediately jumped to the phrase "Only normal."

Sora was kind of feminine, even though he'd grown most of it out in his now twenty years. And even though it was normal to like girls, Riku thought it was pretty normal to like girlish guys as well. And there was no real need to tell Sora about the way he dreamed of taking the brunet or the way his heart thumped when said brunet smiled at him. Maybe that was because he realized it really _wasn't_ all that normal, and that rejection was a very real possibility. Even in this not-so-normal situation, it was somehow...only normal.

What wasn't normal though was how Sora came in after classes one day, closing and locking the door behind him and inviting himself to sit on Riku's bed with a lusty look in his eyes. Even though it wasn't normal, it came so naturally to Riku when he'd stripped Sora slowly, and proceeded to take the younger male's body over and over again until early into the next morning. And, even though Riku knew it wasn't, the uncharacteristically shy, jumbled love confession and proposal from his own lips just seemed so...normal.

(Sora shout-whispering _yes_ and hugging him tightly seemed pretty normal too. (And it came as a great relief.))

When, a year later, Sora and Riku lay side by side in a large king-sized bed in a resort somewhere deep in Hawaii where the sunny sky and clear blue water seemed endless, after a wedding that only their closest friends and family attended (Sora didn't want anything too big), it seemed normal to roll over and kiss Sora's lips more than just once. In fact, kissing his whole body seemed not only normal, but very accepted and appealing. And seeing their matching wedding rings when they joined hands contently seemed pretty normal too. And the fact that Riku wasn't minding that all these normal-seeming things weren't actually very normal seemed...only normal.

(The children they'd adopted soon after, while not all that normal, were welcomed and loved nonetheless.)


End file.
